Story behind the eyes
by MonkeyChick1991
Summary: Inuyasha has a house in the USA! Havent chosen where yet... He meets Moriko, she is 15 going on 16 while Inuyasha is 16 going on 17. There are MANY twists in this fan fic and Inu papa is here too! YAY INU PAPA! Oh and Moriko is my character! STEAL AND DIE
1. Chp 1 WalMart's Golden Eyes

Brittany Beasley

7-9-06

**_ Story behind the eyes _**

_**MATURE CONTENT: FOR CUSSING**_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS IS MERELY A FAN FIC AND IS ALL MADE UP! NOT ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MANGA/ANIME WILL BE IN THIS AND THIS IS ALSO A CHARACTER BUILDER FOR ME SO I CAN MAKE MY OWN ANIME'S AND STORIES! SO IF YOU READ ANY OTHER STORY WITH MORIKO IN IT, UNDERSTAND THAT INUYASHA MIGHT NOT BE IN IT. Thank You! lolz_**

Chapter 1: Wal-mart's golden eyes.

Moriko woke up with her medium length, dark brown hair sticking up all over the place, and her green and gold eyes drooping off her face with sleep still lingering in them.

"GET UP MORIKO! Dinner is almost ready!" her dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Dinner? Oh no! It's already 6:15 PM!" Moriko ran down hall almost slamming into the wall. "I'm here! Sorry that I slept in for the day." Her dad glared at her a little and went on dishing her brother up.

"Daddy, I wanna go into town!" Her brother begged jumping up and down next to her father, his blonde, curly hair moving with him.

"We will go as soon as we all finish dinner okay?" Their father asked, glancing down at his son with his stern brown eyes.

"Okay!" Osu said with a smile shaped like a crescent moon.

After Moriko's father and brother had dished up she got up and put a large scoop of rice and sautéed deer meet on her plate, putting a little bit more sauce onto it. She hurried to eat knowing that she would be forced to go into town with them; once she had finished she rinsed her plate off and stuck it into the dish washer and went to take a quick shower then dry off and put clean clothes on.

She decided to wear her favorite pair of jeans with holes in the knees and her favorite blue tank top. She didn't bother to get a coat since it was the beginning of summer and the day was a very hot one. When they got to town, and parked in Wal-mart's parking lot her dad gave her the food card to go get the groceries while they went to book store right across the street.

Moriko walked into the store looking at the new movie releases for "Constantine" and thought that she would want that for her birthday coming up with in the next 6 months, this year her birthday was going to be on a blue moon and she couldn't wait to see what it would look like, plus she was a new years baby and enjoyed celebrating her birthday with sparkling apple cider and cheese like they have done since she was very young.

After getting the food Moriko decided that it would be fun to window shop for a little bit and went down to the c-d section and listened to some pf Pink's new c-d, this would be another item on her birthday list. As she was listening she noticed that some one was standing next to her and as a reflex she had to see who it was. When she looked over the first thing that she saw was big golden eyes, and she fell into a trance just looking at them wondering how they could be just all gold. Subconsciously she walked up right into the person's face just staring at his eyes; the teen became very uncomfortable with Moriko being right up in his face just staring him right in the eyes.

"Umm… Uh… Excuse me?" He said, waiting to get a reaction.

"Wha… Huh?" Moriko stumbled as she snapped out of her trance.

"Do you mind moving? You're kinda in my face," he asked, his tone a little rude.

"AHH! SORRY! I didn't even notice what I was doing! Sorry! I was just looking at your eyes and umm, I'm SO sorry!" She screamed jumping back knocking down c-d's from the shelf. "Crap!" Moriko hurried to pick them up.

"Do you need some help?" He asked holding in a laugh.

"No! No! I'm fine!" Moriko lied, dropping even more c-d's as she tried to put them back.

"Inuyasha! There you are," A man said walking over, up until now Moriko hadn't notice that the teen she was staring at had white hair and so did the man that was coming over obviously calling to the teen.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to his father.

"Are you ready to go yet; we need to get home to make dinner." Inunotaisho said.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Inuyasha said slightly glancing at Moriko. Inunotaisho took notice and look down at her a little confused at what was going on.

"Who might this be? Did you FINALLY find your self a girlfriend?" Inunotaisho joked, jabbing at his son.

"Wha! No!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well then who is she?" His father asked now giving him a "You're gonna get it" glare.

"I don't know, why don't you asked her," Inuyasha snapped again, not even noticing his dad's look.

"Oh umm, my name is Moriko," She said standing up reaching her hand out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Moriko, my name is Inunotaisho, I am the ruler was the western lands in Japan," He said grabbing her hand in a shake. "and this is my prissy son Inuyasha," He said gesturing towards Inuyasha.

"It's nice to meet you both too," Moriko said trying to be polite. She was never rude to strangers but she wanted to beat the crap out of Inuyasha for being such a prick to her. She stood there forcing herself not to glare at Inuyasha who had his back turned to her with his arms crossed in his Kimono.

"Inuyasha! Turn around and stop acting like a 3 year old!" Inunotaisho snapped, pulling Inuyasha backwards nearly causing him to fall on his butt. "If you're going to talk to a girl then why don't you do it, just because I'm here doesn't mean that you have to stop talking and act like an ass!"

"For your information, the only reason why I talked to her was because she was in my face staring at my eyes!" Inuyasha growled, soon regretting that he had done so.

"Hmm?" Inunotaisho turned to Moriko who was blushing slightly.

"Uh… Yeah… Well I kinda have an eye fetish and I have been trying SO hard not to get in your face! You two have the same eyes and I REALLY like them!" Moriko said honestly, her face red and placed in a nervous smile. Inunotaisho laughed, and patted her head.

"Eyes are the true profile of a person because you can see right into their soul. So don't be ashamed for getting a good look at some ones eyes, you're just trying to determine whether or not you can trust them." Inunotaisho explained.

"Well I guess that is true… I never feel comfortable around any one until I see their eyes for some reason. I don't trust half of my friends because they either won't let me see their eyes or I don't see any "Light" in their eyes. I am attracted to the little shine that some people have in their eyes and also pretty eyes." Moriko smiled feeling very embarrassed for telling a stranger about herself.

"Inuyasha, I want you to give Moriko your email address. So then we could all keep in touch and see if Moriko and her family can come over some time." Inunotaisho ordered to Inuyasha who was listening to some more music.

"Dad you need to get yourself an email, because this is going to be the only time I will let the family use my email, do you understand?" Inuyasha stated to his father.

"Oh I understand alright. I understand that if you don't get your attitude in order you won't be able to sit for a week." Inunotaisho warned, glaring at his son.

"Eep! Umm, no need for that dad! Here give me your hand." Inuyasha said while grabbing Moriko's hand. He wrote down his email address, and she turned her hand to read it. Moriko thought, then pulled out her pen and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and wrote her email down. now you can email me if you need to." Moriko said smiling. "I'm glad I met you two, I have to go now but be sure to email me okay!" Moriko said turning to leave, she had just realized what time it was and knew that if she didn't hurry she would be in trouble. "Bye!"

"Bye" Both Inuyasha and Inunotaisho said. Inunotaisho was slightly surprised that his son had actually said good bye to her since he was acting like he didn't even want to know her earlier.

Moriko got to her car and apologized to her dad for being late and didn't even care to tell him that she had met some new people. When they got home they put the groceries away and went to bed after getting ready. Moriko couldn't sleep and wanted to get on the computer to see if Inuyasha was actually going to email her. She couldn't get his eyes out of her mind and thought that she had a crush on his eyes, but also thought that there was something familiar about them too, and she couldn't figure it out.


	2. Chp 2 Barbequed Computers!

_**MATURE CONTENT: FOR CUSSING**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS IS MERELY A FAN FIC AND IS ALL MADE UP! NOT ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MANGA/ANIME WILL BE IN THIS AND THIS IS ALSO A CHARACTER BUILDER FOR ME SO I CAN MAKE MY OWN ANIME'S AND STORIES! SO IF YOU READ ANY OTHER STORY WITH MORIKO IN IT, UNDERSTAND THAT INUYASHA MIGHT NOT BE IN IT. Thank You! lolz**_

Chapter 2: Barbequed Computers!

In the morning she woke up early, still tired from not having too much sleep, she got onto her computer and went onto MSN messenger and added Inuyasha to her friends list. Soon after she did that he appeared online and typed to her.

"Who is this?" He asked over the computer.

"Hey! This is Moriko, I didn't know you had MSN messenger!" She said.

"Yeah, I do."

"So how are you and your father doing?"

"Good, umm, I wanna apologize to you for being a jerk last night. I was just in a really bad attitude and felt bad about it later."

"Did your dad have something to do with you feeling "bad" about it? lol"

"No, but it came close to being part of it. 0"

Moriko and Inuyasha sat there talking until both of their dads got up and kicked them off for breakfast.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early Moriko." Her dad said as he sat the eggs and deer meet on the table.

"Yeah I couldn't get to sleep last night so when I seen the time this morning I decided to get on the computer so then I wouldn't go crazy trying to get to sleep." Moriko said as she placed two eggs onto her plate and reached for the deer meet at the same time.

"So who were you talking to on the internet?" her father, Frank, asked raising his eyebrow at Moriko.

"Oh, it was just my friend…" She said hesitantly, knowing that her father was going to drill her.

"Guy or girl?" he asked, his voice getting a little stern.

"It's just my friend Inuyasha; we were just talking about our own houses and trying to determine which one is better." Moriko was trying to keep from saying the gender of Inuyasha.

"So which one is better?" Her father drilled again.

"So far his is better than ours." The words slipped right out of Moriko's mouth. She almost cupped her hands over her mouth, but knew that her dad would notice that she was trying to hide the fact that she was talking to a guy.

"Ah… So it is a guy?" Her dad's voice seemed much more stern than normal.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Moriko asked acting like she didn't know any better. Her father didn't answer but continued to eat his food. Moriko decided that it would be best to hurry up and eat so then she doesn't have to deal with the awkward silence. After she was done with breakfast she hurried to see if Inuyasha was back online, he wasn't so she went outside to go tend to her horses and maybe even break her filly that she had bought with her own saved up money.

The other horse was a fully grown white, male, quarter horse; he was her favorite since when you rode him you would feel as though you were a giant.

As she was riding she had gotten an uneasy feeling as she passed by a lake that was just about a mile from her house. For some reason it felt like something was watching her, and what ever it was didn't have good intentions. She turned onto a trail away from the lake and made her horse pick up speed. At first the filly didn't want to cooperate but after realizing there was no way to get away from the reins it did as she asked.

Moriko had put her horse up and ran inside eager to get online and talk to Inuyasha some more, when she got to the computer she noticed that he still wasn't on. Her friend Maya was on and trying to get her attention, Moriko sat down and talked to her, still upset that Inuyasha wasn't on but gave her friend most of her attention.

The day went by rather fast since Moriko was sad about not talking to Inuyasha, and after dinner she brushed her teeth and went to bed in her clothes.

That night Moriko had gotten a good sleep, and when she woke up at 10:24 AM she hurried to check her MSN messenger, still no sign of Inuyasha. She read his email address out loud and wondered what the word "Hanyou" meant. She tried looking it up on Google, and all she got was web pages for random sites. Then she went to and typed in "What does Hanyou mean" but before she could get the results the computer froze.

"GRAAAAAAAAH! IM GOING TO KILL THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" She screamed now frustrated with her computer.

"Moriko keep it down! You're brother is still a sleep!" Frank snapped from inside his own bed room.

"Sorry!" Moriko yelled, "Now you had better work you shitty machine!" she said under her breath. The computer unfroze but closed anything that was up and kicked Moriko off the internet. "Well at least I don't have to restart it." Moriko sighed.

When she got back on the internet she noticed that Inuyasha was finally online! She wanted to talk to him immediately but felt that she should wait a few minutes then talk. To her surprise Inuyasha started talking about 45 seconds after she logged in.

"Hey Moriko, how is your day going?"

"Pretty good though yesterday was a living hell."

"Same here, my dad made me clean the yard all day and then thought it would be funny to toss me into the lake."

"Oh well then, I take it back."

"Take what back?"

"My day was a paradise compared to yours P"

"Butthead"

"Soggy bottom"

"You're mean to me, do you know that?"

"Maybeh…"

"My dad wants to know if you and your family would like to come to a barbeque at our house tonight. My older brother and his wife aren't going to show up and so we were wondering if you all would like to come."

"Sure let me go ask my daddy" Moriko ran out of the room and hopped up onto her dad's bed laying right next him.

"Hmm?" her dad moaned.

"Daddy… Can we go to my friend's house tonight for a barbeque?"

"Which friend is it?"

"Inuyasha…"

Her dad sighed and thought for a minute about it. "All right, what time do we need to be there?"

"Let me go ask, hang on." Moriko ran back into her room and just as soon as she was gone she was back yelling the answer, "They said around 3:30"

"Okay, let me get some more rest and then we will get dressed and ready to go."

"Thank you daddy!" Moriko said giving her dad a big bear hug.

"You're welcome." Her dad patted her back and sent her off.

Moriko sat back down at the computer and told Inuyasha the news; they were both excited and couldn't wait. They decided that since they were going to see each other later that they would just get off and take a nap. Moriko thought that it would be best to take a shower and then get herself dressed and pretty for the barbeque.

She wanted to impress Inuyasha, so after her shower she went straight to her dresser and looked franticly for cute clothes to wear. Her green half tank was the only shirt she had left in there and her favorite pants that she wore the other day were the only thing of hers that had gotten cleaned in the washer and dryer.

So she was forced to wear what she had, though it didn't mean that she couldn't put on make up. Yet when she looked at her make up she could only see herself wearing a little bit of black eyeliner on the inner part of her bottom lid.

When she was done preparing her self she decided to take a nap like she told Inuyasha she was going to do. She still had 3 hours before they had to leave, so she was happy that she could get a nice "Beauty sleep" before leaving.

Mean while, Inuyasha was sitting down playing video games, and doing a pretty bad since his mind was distracted by what was going to happen when Moriko and her family got there. He wouldn't admit this of course, but he was very nervous and almost felt like puking.

His dad got him off of his butt to go thaw the meat for the barbeque, this only made things worse because it reminded Inuyasha that he had to cook the meal. As he was getting the raw meat out and putting it in their large sink to thaw, the phone rang. He hurried over and answered it.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked the person on the other line.

"Tell dad that we are going to make it after all. We will be there in an hour, okay." The person ordered.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes dumb ass it's me"

"Why the hell are you calling here and ordering me around!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Because I'm your older brother and I have every right to do so." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well we have other people coming over now! So you will have to wait for your food when you get here!"

"Fine with me, bye."

"Bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone and continued to tell his father that Sesshoumaru was on his way now.

The hour past by slowly for both Moriko and Inuyasha. They were both anxious, and they got back online to talk until Moriko's dad and brother were ready.

"Oh! Before I forget, we need your address." Moriko reminded herself and Inuyasha.

"It's 347 E. Ferris Dr."

"You're kidding me… You live right next to Silver lake right?"

"Yeah…"

"You live just a mile and a half from me!"

"Weird… Hey then you could come over and swim at my house!"

"Do you have waterfront property?"

"Yeah, we could go swimming today if you want."

"Oh my gosh! Okay I'm going to get going so I can get my swim suit and I think my dad and little brother are almost ready."

"Okay, see you when you get here."

"K, bye" Moriko scavenged threw her dresser looking for her swim suit, but couldn't find it, although she did find a pink Hawaiian tube top the fabric was stretchy and felt like swim suit material and a pair of black swimming trunks. She slipped those on underneath her clothes and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom. She told her dad and brother about it so they grabbed a towel too and a pair of swimming trunks and they were off to the home of Inunotaisho and Inuyasha.

When they arrived they were greeted by Inunotaisho, who lead them into the back yard where Inuyasha was cooking the hot dogs, burgers, and pork ribs. He had already made potato salad and macaroni salad, strawberry jello, and various other trays for the meal, which he held inside the refrigerator.

"Inuyasha, how bout' you take a break and I will take over for you." Inunotaisho said noticing that his son was getting tired and dizzy from the coal fumes.

"Alright." Inuyasha nearly tripped over the bag of coal next to his feet as he left towards the pick-nick table. He had seen that his dad was being followed by a man with black hair, and a blonde little boy. He then noticed Moriko coming down from the car carrying a case of root beer and ran over to help her.

"Here let me take that." He offered trying to pull the pop out of Moriko's hand.

"It's alright I've got it." Moriko giggled a little and smiled at Inuyasha's manners.

"Here, you can put the pops in this cooler." Inuyasha said opening a cooler and taking some pops and placing them in it, Moriko helped.

A car horn was heard from the front and Inuyasha cringed, as a man in a white kimono with red patterns on it came down, his eyes looked just like Inuyasha's and Inunotaisho's. Moriko took notice once again to the similarities in the family and then noticed that both Inunotaisho and the man who was now here both have markings on the sides of their face. Though this man also had a crescent moon on his forehead and a red line over each eye.

"Who is that Inuyasha?" Moriko asked.

"That is my older brother Sesshoumaru; he decided to show up after all." Inuyasha said a little annoyed that his brother was actually there.

A woman came down not to long after Sesshoumaru, she had black hair and red eyes, Moriko was restraining herself from walking over to have a look at her eyes.

"I know you're wondering; that there is Kagura, Sesshoumaru's wife." Inuyasha said, reading Moriko's mind.

"Ah, I see." Moriko said still looking over at Sesshoumaru. "Do you want to go swimming now? I'm getting hot and swimming sounds really refreshing."

"Sure let's go." Inuyasha helped Moriko up and then went down to the water.


	3. Chp 3 Poisoned Waters

_**MATURE CONTENT: FOR CUSSING**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS IS MERELY A FAN FIC AND IS ALL MADE UP! NOT ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MANGA/ANIME WILL BE IN THIS AND THIS IS ALSO A CHARACTER BUILDER FOR ME SO I CAN MAKE MY OWN ANIME'S AND STORIES! SO IF YOU READ ANY OTHER STORY WITH MORIKO IN IT, UNDERSTAND THAT INUYASHA MIGHT NOT BE IN IT. Thank You! lolz**_

Chapter 3: Poisoned waters

Moriko and Inuyasha reached the waters and Inuyasha took off his shirt and got ready to jump in, since he was already wearing swimming trunks, he stopped and realized that Moriko wasn't wearing any swimming gear.

"Oh, um, do you need to go change?" he asked

"No, I have my swimming clothes on underneath." Moriko assured him as she stripped out of her shirt and jeans. "Now let's hit the water!"

They both jumped in making as big of a splash as they could, Moriko decided that it would be fun to ambush Inuyasha from under the water, but when she had came to the top after jumping in, he was no where to be found.

"EEAH!" Moriko squeaked as he came up from behind throwing her out of the water, sending her to fall right back in. Inuyasha laughed as she came back up, her eyes full of anger.

"You're gonna get it Goldie eyes!" she threatened, as she came swimming over.

"Goldie eyes?" Inuyasha was a little confused and didn't even notice the pissed female swimming over to him.

"Yes! Since you don't have golden locks I had to change it!" Moriko explained as she leapt onto Inuyasha, taking his hat that he for some reason didn't want to take off.

Inuyasha had been pushed under when Moriko jumped on his and he came back up seeing Moriko swim away wearing his hat.

"SHIT!" He went back under swimming towards Moriko.

"Give me my hat back!" Inuyasha demanded.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Moriko said playfully. She didn't even know how pissed Inuyasha was about her taking his hat and swam to the floating dock that was set about 30 feet from shore, and climb up.

Inuyasha kept his head partly under the water, knowing that if his ears were under they would lay flat and Moriko wouldn't notice.

"Moriko please give me my hat back." Inuyasha asked holding onto the dock so he wouldn't go under as he floated there in an awkward way.

"Come up and I will give it to you." Moriko offered as she reached down to help Inuyasha up. Inuyasha took advantage of this and tried to grab his hat off her head but she grabbed onto his right arm with her right.

"I said that I would give it to you when you got up here." She stuck her tongue out at him. "What the…" Moriko started as she looked at Inuyasha, his hair was floating behind him and none was near his face and she notice that his "ears" weren't there. She put her hand down to where his ears should be and felt nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed dropping his arm and falling backwards onto the dock. Inuyasha got up and stood up looking at her terrified face.

"Where are you ears?" She asked, staring at him in shock as he shook his head and two little lumps popped up on his head.

"They're where they're supposed to be, on my head." Inuyasha said his face sad and stern at the same time.

Moriko looked up at the lumps and notice that they were little doggie ears and her face suddenly went from scared and grossed out to the same trance Inuyasha had seen her in when they first met.

She walked up and almost put her hands up to grab the ears but caught herself and threw her hands back down to her side.

"Wow! Why do you have dog ears?" She asked walking around him to get a better view at his ears.

"Well… I… Umm…" Inuyasha didn't want to tell her why, because he was scared that she wouldn't like him after this.

"Well?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I am a Hanyou." His head fell to his chest as he said it.

"What is a Hanyou?" Moriko asked happy that she was finally going to find out what the word meant.

"It is a half demon, half human." Inuyasha said raising his head a little.

"Ha… half… demon..?" Moriko asked stuttering. Inuyasha nodded yes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not that type of demon." Inuyasha reassured her, seeing that her eyes shrunk and she was half shaking.

"So are you half dog or cat demon?" Moriko asked now feeling better but still weary.

"Dog, Sesshoumaru and my dad are both full Dog demons and Kagura is a demon wind sorceress." Inuyasha explained, smiling slightly.

"Interesting…" Moriko had plenty of questions that she now wanted to ask Inuyasha and she forced him to sit down and answer all of them.

Over at the house Inunotaisho and Frank were talking about different ways to cook steak, Sesshoumaru and Kagura were sitting at the pick-nick table snuggling together keeping a watch on Inuyasha since they knew that if he seen them doing this he would tease them about for a month.

Osu, Moriko's little brother was running around playing with some toys Inunotaisho got from his closet, they were little kid toys he got for Inuyasha not knowing how old he was and had put them there just incase he would need them later. As Osu was playing accidentally stepped on Inunotaisho's tail.

"Agh!" Inunotaisho yelped, every one looked at him and Osu stop running.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked, thinking that Inunotaisho had burnt himself.

"Yeah, I think Osu might have stepped on my tail." He said, Frank now looking very confused.

"You should wrap it around yourself; I have mine thrown over my shoulder." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"That's a good idea Sesshoumaru but incase you haven't noticed I have two tails." Inunotaisho reminded.

"Hai, I forgot. Sorry father." Frank looked dumb founded and thought that maybe they were pulling a prank on him.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, we are demons." Inunotaisho said with a big "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner" smile on his face.

"Demons?" Frank asked; now think for sure that they were pulling his leg.

"Yeah, do you want proof because you look unconvinced." Inunotaisho asked looking at Frank with an eyebrow raised.

"I will show him father you need to keep your paws clean." Sesshoumaru offered.

"Go right ahead" Inunotaisho gestured towards the field.

Sesshoumaru stood as far back as he could and concentrated for a mere second, and then his eyes started glow red as he transformed into his dog form. When the transformation was done he towered over every one and stood there looking like a bored dog.

"What the heck is that? It looks like a tornado!" Moriko said pointing towards the yard.

"Hmm? Oh that's just Sesshoumaru transforming into his dog form." Inuyasha seemed a little annoyed at this.

"Oh my gosh! He can turn into a dog! Oooh! I have to go over there!" Moriko was dancing around wanting to go pet doggie Sesshoumaru.

"Get on my back I will take you over there." Moriko climbed on and Inuyasha got a running start and then jumped over all the water right onto the lawn.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could do that!" Moriko was a little wobbly when she got off, when she got her legs working again she ran straight to Sesshoumaru. She stood next to him and looked up.

"Umm… Excuse me!" She yelled up to the dog. "May I pet you?"

Sesshoumaru growled a little and gave her a "Go to hell" look. Moriko noticed and back off. "I suppose that means no…"

"The meat is done! Inuyasha go get the other food, its time to eat." Inunotaisho ordered, as he put the last group of meat onto a large plate then sat it on the pick-nick table.

"Do you want to help me?" Inuyasha asked Moriko who nodded and followed behind him, soon both coming out with multiple bowls and plate with food in them.

After the food and paper plates were sat on the pick-nick table every one hurried to dish themselves up and sat down at the other pick-nick table to eat their food.

"Sesshoumaru, I want a baby!" Kagura demanded to Sesshoumaru, who blushed a little.

"But we have Rin to take care of." He said seeing if he could get her to stop begging.

"Well, yeah, but she is older and isn't a baby." Kagura pointed out.

"And Jaken,"

"Why would you? Oh never mind. We will have a baby whether you like it or not!" Sesshoumaru sighed as he was defeated.

"Why didn't you bring Rin along with you anyways?" Inunotaisho asked.

"Because she gets sick when flying and we needed some one trustworthy to take care Ah and Un."

"Well she is just a child she couldn't possibly take care of herself, and Jaken wouldn't be of any help to protect her since he is just… well you know."

"Don't worry we left them with the Monk and Demon slayer that Inuyasha use to hang out with." Kagura added in. Inuyasha's ears perked a little hearing this news; he hadn't seen them since they had gotten married just under a year ago.

"How are they doing?" Inuyasha asked, now interested in the conversation.

"The demon slayer looks like she may be pregnant and will be having her baby within the next few months. I was I was in her place… I really want a baby." Kagura started to guilt trip Sesshoumaru who was getting butterfly's in his stomach just thinking about baby's.

"Do you know anything about Kagome?"

"The ningenteki? Last time I seen her she was driving around with some Hojo kid."

"Oh…" Inuyasha seemed a little sad for the rest of dinner and didn't speak much.

After dinner Inuyasha and Moriko decided to go play some racing games on his playstation 2 while the adults talked and her little brother Osu slept.

At around 6:30 every one came in to get changed to go swimming, Moriko convinced Inuyasha into coming with her and they went down with every one and hopped in. A game of Marco Polo began and Inunotaisho was Marco. Since he could smell every one and hear very well they made him wear a nose plug and put ear plugs in to make it fair.

Inuyasha and Moriko thought that it would be fun to make Inunotaisho work to get them by swimming out the floating dock and sit up there watching him swim around looking for them.

When they got there they got up and laughed a little as Inunotaisho dove to catch Sesshoumaru and missed horribly. Moriko froze all of a sudden feeling as though something was right behind her, Inuyasha looked at her face and seen a large fish demon open its mouth and clamp down on the dock. Moriko didn't have time to react and started to fall toward the fish demon, whose mouth was open once again. Inuyasha pulled her back and told her to hang on as her jumped at the ugly fish dodging its tentacles that smashed even more of the dock into pieces.

"SANKONTESSOU!" Inuyasha yelled as 3 yellow claw-like lights came out and sliced the demon into shreds. Inuyasha turned around to get Moriko and take her back to land. Every one was confused at what happened especially Inunotaisho, though he figured it out smelling demon blood. Sesshoumaru and Kagura had gone back up to the house and ran outside when they heard all of the commotion.

"Moriko are you all right?" Inuyasha asked as soon as they got back to land. Moriko quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little shook up that's all…" She said still shaking from the incident.

"Is there anything you need?" Inunotaisho asked coming out of the water, taking his ear plugs out.

"A shower to calm my nerves would be great." Moriko gave a slight smile, and then went off as Inuyasha took her up to the house.

Frank was trying to calm Osu down so he could go ask Inunotaisho what had happened and if his daughter was all right, but it took him longer than he wanted.

Inside Kagura showed Moriko how to operate their shower and where the clean towels were. Moriko had her clothes in her hands so she could put them on after cleaning herself. Inside the shower Moriko looked to her right arm and the deep cut that she got from the demons tooth. She didn't want anyone knowing about it so she tried to clean it out in the shower and then decided to wrap it up in toilette paper when she was dried off and dressed.

She left the bathroom and bumped into Inuyasha, who noticed that she looked very red.

"Are you okay?" He asked feeling her forehead. "You're burning up!" Moriko didn't care anymore about her wound and took her coat off so he could see and then fainted right into his arms.

"Dad! Come here and be quick!" Inuyasha yelled as he carried Moriko to a spare bedroom.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Inunotaisho asked coming in.

"Moriko has a fever and she was hiding an injury from us. I think it may be infected." Inuyasha informed.

"Let me look at it." Inunotaisho unwrapped the bandage and looked and the cut. "It looks like this is from the fang of the fish. She is poisoned. Go tell your brother to make some antidote, he knows how since he was once poisoned by one on a fishing trip with me before." Inuyasha ran down the stairs to get Sesshoumaru and tell him what his father had ordered, not to long afterwards Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Frank, Osu and Kagura all came up with supplies in their hands.

"Soak the rag, we need to place is on her head to cool her down. Oh and some one go get some Tylenol, that will be a big help." Inunotaisho ordered every one around. He took the antidote from Sesshoumaru and had both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hold Moriko as he place the cream into the wound.

Moriko screamed in pain and yelled out curses to them as she struggled to get free. Her eyes flashed to all gold when ever she screamed; Inuyasha couldn't take the screaming any longer.

"Moriko!" He said in a soft yet stern voice. She looked at him her eyes gold and full of anger and pain. "Calm down, you're going to be fine." Inuyasha's voice was now soothing and somehow made Moriko lay down and sleep.

No one took notice of the effect Inuyasha had on Moriko's actions because they were too busy getting bandages and changing the rag.

Inunotaisho wiped his forehead off with his arm. "I think she'll be fine. All she needs is some sleep and some antidote put into her drinks for a week."

"Damn I don't want to leave her here but I have to get home to tend to the animals. I will be back later with a change of clothes for Moriko, is that okay?" He father asked. Inunotaisho nodded and went with Frank and Osu to the car. Sesshoumaru and Kagura went to go get clean and Inuyasha stayed with Moriko to change the rag when needed.


	4. Chp 4 Haunting Fans

Chapter 4: Haunting Fans

Many hours later Moriko woke up; she looked around the room half wondering where she was then remembered being held down so Inunotaisho could put the herbal medication in. The pounding from her arm was still there but it was bearable. Moriko turn her head to the side and found that Inuyasha was sleeping on the other side of the bed. Her rag was dry so he obviously fell asleep while taking care of her.  
Inuyasha woke feeling the disturbance of Moriko trying to sit up in the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked getting up and helping her, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore that's all." It hurt Moriko to move her right arm, so it was hard for her to push herself up. Inuyasha quickly took notice and helped her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Do you need anything? I can have my dad get you what you need." Inuyasha could smell that she didn't have a fever anymore but could also smell that the poison wasn't gone.

"I have to use the bathroom… And I really don't think you would want to watch me go." Moriko said joking a little. Inuyasha smiled and lifted her to the bathroom and left her there to do what see needed to do; he had also left a pair of night clothes her dad brought over on the counter for Moriko to change into.

"Inuyasha? Who's in the bathroom?" Inunotaisho asked, walking up to his son who was leaning against the bathroom door.

"Moriko is; she had to use the bathroom and I carried her over here." Inuyasha answered.

"Is she doing better?" Inunotaisho looked surprised to hear that Moriko was up already.

"A little, her fever is gone but the poison is still there. She is also having trouble moving her arm." A flush from the toilette and water running in the sink told them that Moriko was done. She opened the door and was a little confused to why Inunotaisho was waiting with Inuyasha.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Inunotaisho asked getting ready to leave.

"Sure! Anything right now would be great!" Moriko needed the energy so she knew that eating was the best thing to do even if she felt like puking.

"Alright, I will bring it to you in the bedroom. You go get some more rest." Inunotaisho left as Inuyasha picked Moriko up and took her back to the bedroom.

"Dimmit! The stupid wound hurts!" Moriko said holding her arm tight.

"Let me look at it." Inuyasha unwrapped the bandage and looked to see if there was an infection starting. To his relief the wound was healing up just fine.  
"Do you want to play a game? I can bring my playstation and TV up if you want?" Inuyasha offered.

"That is exactly what I was hoping you would do!" Moriko gave Inuyasha a big tooth filled smile.

"Okay, hang on, I will be right back." Inuyasha took off down the hall to his bedroom.  
Inunotaisho was coming up stairs with a bowl of Ramen as Inuyasha ran down to the living to get the other controller from his other playstation 2; nearly causing Inunotaisho to drop the bowl.

"INUYASHA! Watch where you're going next time!" Inunotaisho snapped.

"Sorry bout' that dad!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the controller and some other games.

Inunotaisho got to the bedroom before Inuyasha did, since Inuyasha kept dropping every as he tried to hurry.

"Here you go, you get the special room service with the number one dish, Ramen!" Inunotaisho sat the bowl on a TV tray and brought it to Moriko for her to eat, which is just what she did. Moriko gulped the food down as fast as she could and drank the milk which at first tasted gross but she eventually got use to it.

"The food was great! What type of Milk was that though?" Moriko asked.

"It was 2 but I put some herbal medicine in it to fight off the poison in your body." Inunotaisho informed. Inuyasha got the room just as Moriko was getting ready for another nap. He smelt the Ramen and his stomach growled.

"Uh dad, do you have any extra ramen?" He asked a little embarrassed that his stomach was loud enough for both Inunotaisho and Moriko to hear.

"Of course I did. I know you better than that!" Inunotaisho ruffled Inuyasha's hair as he left the room. Inuyasha grumbled a little since he didn't like to be treated like a kid.

"So are you going to be too tired to play?" Inuyasha asked Moriko, who was lying down in bed relaxing with a full belly.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep."

"Why not?" Inuyasha's eyebrow raised a little.

"Because it is REALLY hot and REALLY quite in here… I usually sleep with a fan next to me." Moriko sat up and looked around the room to see if there was a fan in there.

"Well… There is only one fan in the house, but…" Inuyasha started, looking a little indecisive about what he was going to say and do. "But, it is my fan, and I sleep with it every night too."

"Oh… Well you can go ahead and keep it, I know how important fans are to us fan lovers" Moriko said winking her eye.

"No, it's okay, you can use it." Inuyasha felt bad and wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible since she was injured and sick.

"No I don't want it if you're going to have trouble sleeping to." Moriko declined the offer Inuyasha gave her.

"No you can use it I will be fine!" Inuyasha was getting a little annoyed at her stubbornness

"I don't want it!" Moriko snapped.

"Yes you do!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nooo!"

"Yeees!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

Inuyasha and Moriko carried on like this until Inunotaisho entered the room and watched them for a bit, then decided to break the argument up with a loud, deep growl.

"What is going on here?" He asked with a stern voice.

"She needs a fan to go to sleep and wont take mine because I like to sleep with a fan too, but she said that she wont be able to get to sleep with out it!" Inuyasha tattled.

"Well I don't wanna be burden on every one!" Moriko was still snapping at Inuyasha.

"Fine if you don't want the fan then I will leave it outside!" Inuyasha threatened.

"No! That is a waste! One of us has to use it!" Moriko didn't like leaving fans where they could get ruined.

"Well then it will be YOU who uses it!" Inuyasha argued.

"If you two will shut up then I will give you my solution!" Inunotaisho snapped. Both Moriko and Inuyasha listened.

"You both can use it!" Inuyasha and Moriko looked confused then at the same time realized that Inunotaisho meant to sleep in the same bed and had shocked looks on their faces. "If you Moriko sleep under these blankets and then Inuyasha sleep on top of them with his blankets then you two will be just fine!" Inunotaisho was tired of hearing fighting and didn't give them a choice. Inuyasha went and got the fan and his blankets out of his bedroom and sat everything up grumbling as he did so. Moriko sat in bed with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face, neither of them liked this but didn't want to get into trouble. Moriko went to sleep as Inuyasha tried to enjoy his ramen; once Inuyasha was finished and had put his dish in the dishwasher he went to bed too.

The next morning Sesshoumaru and Kagura decided to check on Moriko, not knowing what Inunotaisho forced upon the two teenagers. They opened the door and almost wet themselves at the site of Inuyasha cuddled up to Moriko. Inuyasha had a bad habit of snuggling up to anything human sized in his bed and had no idea that he was holding onto Moriko, who just was use to her friends doing this to her at sleep-overs.

"I see that we have a couple of love birds?" Kagura teased saying her words loud enough to wake up Inuyasha. He opened his eyes and it took him about 15 seconds to realize that he was snuggled up to Moriko and then he jumped backwards and fell off the bed onto his head.

"It's not what you think!" He yelled with an embarrassed look on his face. "Dad made us sleep in the same bed because we were arguing about the fan!" He was trying to defend himself from Sesshoumaru's devilish smile.

"So you decided to take things a little further than needed?" Sesshoumaru teased, "Wow I guess father will soon be getting a grandchild." Just after he finished his sentence he was hit with a large pillow.

"Don't push my buttons today! I have morals and would NEVER do that out of marriage you sick pig!" Moriko was getting ready to pummel Sesshoumaru he eyes bulging out of her head.  
Sesshoumaru was shocked at her strength and merely got up and left with a "Who cares?" look on his face. Inuyasha sat blinking and didn't dare say a word, for he knew that mad women are VERY dangerous.

"Humph! Next time he comes in here I'm gonna kick his ass!" Moriko growled to herself.

"I see that you're doing better?" Inuyasha asked, getting up onto the bed.

"Yeah! I feel like I could run a mile!" Moriko said enthusiastically, as she jumped off the bed. "Let's go see if your dad had breakfast read!" She took off towards the kitchen, not even worrying that she was wearing a pair of boxers as shorts and was in a spaghetti-string tank top.

"Hey where's Inunotaisho?" Moriko asked when she entered the kitchen.

"He sleeps during the day." Sesshoumaru answered, as he made eggs and toast.

"That's weird… Why does he do that?" Moriko asked to herself in a whisper, Sesshoumaru caught the whisper.

"You have to understand that spirits need to rest during the day since it is much harder to manifest and take a solid form." He said not knowing that Moriko had no idea that Inunotaisho was a spirit.

"Wha..? He's a, spirit?" Moriko asked, and got a nod from Kagura in return. "Wow this family is stranger than mine." Moriko said jokingly.

"What are you all talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he came in, dressed now in his fire rat, and red pants.

"So does that mean that he is dead and is a ghost?" Moriko asked, more curious than scared.

"Yes he died the night Inuyasha was born." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes turning to Inuyasha who was now sitting with a sad expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Moriko asked, now seeing the drooping ears of the Hanyou.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still tired." Inuyasha said getting up and going to his bedroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Moriko asked as soon as Inuyasha was well gone.

"He feels everything is his fault." Kagura said a little sorry for Inuyasha.

"Why is that? I mean his dad is here now as a spirit and seems happy, so why should he feel guilty; plus it wasn't even his fault." Moriko was confused and wanted to know more.

"Well, when Inuyasha was about four or five years old, when his mother was beaten to death in front of him; he was also beaten and feels that if he had been stronger none of that would have happened. Though he doesn't understand that he was a child and nothing is ever a young child's fault." Kagura explained, as she sipped on her coffee.

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?" Moriko now had her hands over her mouth in disgust and in sorrow. She fought now to hold off tears, thinking how she would feel if she seen her father beaten to death in front of her and to feel useless.

"Heartless and cruel people; people who are far worse than any evil demon." Kagura's eyes closed in a slight glare as she thought of the torture Naraku made her suffer.

"I think I'm going to go talk to him, see if there is anything I can do." Moriko left the kitchen and headed to Inuyasha's room where she found him under his covers being very quite.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" Moriko asked walking over to his bed. Inuyasha didn't answer; he was crying and didn't want her to know.

"I heard about what happened to you and your mom, and I hope you understand that none of it was your fault." Inuyasha didn't want to listen to her; he had heard this a million times from his dad and didn't want to hear more of it. "When I was young, about 6, I was playing with my dog, Nanimo. We were playing fetch in the road and I threw the ball a little too far, she went to get it and chased it all around the road before finally catching it. As she was walking back some speeding bastards hit her, and stopped to see if it was me, when they seen it was Nanimo they just sped off again not even caring about what they had just done. I was in shock and ran to her as she laid there bleeding from her mouth, just barely alive. I cried not knowing what to do and yelled at myself for throwing the ball; I wanted to die right then and there. My dad came outside when he seem me lying in the road in the large puddle of blood, he seen that I was alive and was holding onto my dying dog. He took me inside after putting a wheel barrel over her to keep from being hit again and then got his gun; the next thing I remember is a yelp and the gun shot. I never forgave myself for letting her die that day, but now that I'm older I realized that it wasn't my fault, I was too young to know any better and if I had tried to move her I would have been killed." Inuyasha listened intently; thoughts of the day his mother died filled his head. "Well, I know that too some people dogs don't seem that important but since I grew up never knowing my mom, I thought of the dog as an animal mother, since she took care of me and protected me like a mother should." Moriko's eyes were filled with tears now and Inuyasha could smell them. "Please stop feeling guilty!" Moriko fell upon Inuyasha in a hug as she cried; still under the blankets Inuyasha gasped and let go of his tears too. The two cried for an hour like that; Sesshoumaru and Kagura didn't dare to disturb them knowing that it is best for them to get out as much built up emotion as possible. Inuyasha came out from under the covers, his face red and his eyes bloodshot.

"Thank you Moriko." He said smiling with tears still in his eyes. Moriko looked up at him and buried her head into his shoulder; she was still crying and needed comfort. Inuyasha held her until she decided that she was done. Moriko didn't say anything and left for the bathroom where she washed her face and puked. All of that crying caused her to dry heave, which made her feel very sick. When she got out she felt better and went to go have whatever was left over from breakfast; Inuyasha was already at the table eating, his face now a light pink color. The rest of the day, was Farley quite and seemed to go by fast since every one was now depressed. Poor Inunotaisho was confused when he got up, seeing his children and Moriko depressed, but he had decided that it would be best to leave it alone and not ask. 


	5. Chp 5 Are they candy bars?

_**MATURE CONTENT: FOR CUSSING**_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS IS MERELY A FAN FIC AND IS ALL MADE UP! NOT ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MANGA/ANIME WILL BE IN THIS AND THIS IS ALSO A CHARACTER BUILDER FOR ME SO I CAN MAKE MY OWN ANIME'S AND STORIES! SO IF YOU READ ANY OTHER STORY WITH MORIKO IN IT, UNDERSTAND THAT INUYASHA MIGHT NOT BE IN IT. Thank You! Lolz_**

Chapter 5: Are they candy bars?

RING! RING! "Hello?" The tired Sesshoumaru asked as he answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Moriko's father; May I talk to her?" Frank asked on the other side of the phone line.

"Yeah hang on." Sesshoumaru moped out of bed; Kagura still asleep.

He entered the guest room where Moriko and Inuyasha slept, and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed; Moriko and Inuyasha both jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing his Tetsuseiga.

"Moriko's dad wants to talk to her." Sesshoumaru said mumbling handing the phone to Moriko.

"Hi daddy!" Moriko said cheerfully to her father.

"Hi Hun, are you ready for the 4th?"

"OH YEAH! That's in like 3 days isn't it?"

"Yep, do you think you will be well enough to come home and watch?"

"Who knows, I have been having good and bad days so as long as it isn't a bad day, I think so."

"Well, this year our whole family is coming over for a barbeque and after that we're going to set off the fire works. But if you're not feeling good I can cancel the barbeque and come over there and set them off."

"I wouldn't want to do that every one else! Umm… Maybe I can see Inunotaisho will let every one come over here to watch and eat, he could stay inside until night."

"Go take the phone to him and I will ask."

"Okay," Moriko ran to Inunotaisho's room and knocked on the door. Inunotaisho came out of his "Shrine" and took form; he only had gotten only 3 hours of sleep, since it got light at 4:00 am and it was now 7:00 am.

"Yes?" Inunotaisho asked seeing the phone in Moriko's hands.

"My dad wants to talk to you quickly." Moriko handed him the phone and went back into the guest room to get dressed. Her dad told Inunotaisho everything and he was perfectly fine with Moriko's relatives coming over for the 4th.

"Inuyasha; Are you cooking?" Moriko asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asked, as he turned an egg.

"Umm, no I just didn't know that you knew how to cook."

"I had to learn when I was a kid, just to stay alive."

"Oh yeah…" Moriko remembered the night before and didn't want to say anything else.

Inuyasha finished cooking up eggs and pancakes and set the two plates on the table. Moriko put the plates, cups and silver ware around the table to help.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura came in and all but dove into the food; they had been out late last night and had a very big appetite from whatever it was that they did.

After breakfast Moriko called her dad asking for some clean clothes, then went to go take a nap after getting changed back into her night boxers and tank top. Inuyasha was feeling evil and snuck in when Moriko was fast a sleep. He picked her up and ran into a room that Moriko had never seen before, but she half knew immediately what it was from the smell of Chlorine.

"NO! Let me go!" Moriko screamed and kicked trying to get out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Really; is that what you want?" Inuyasha asked, holding her out over a hot tub that could be considered a small swimming pool.

"Yes!" Moriko said not evening thinking.

"Okay!" Inuyasha tossed her into the hot tub and back off so he wouldn't be hit by the splash. He fell over laughing as she came up with a shocked look on her face.

"It's warm!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's our hot tub." Inuyasha informed.

"Ah… Well," Moriko started as she crawled up towards to still laughing Inuyasha. "You should mind it at all then!" Moriko said dragging Inuyasha to the water where they both fell in. When they both came up Inuyasha splashed Moriko and they got into a splashing fight.

Moriko dived under and took hold of the bottom to hide from Inuyasha think that he wouldn't open his eyes in this water; she was wrong. Inuyasha grabbed her and brought up where he threw her onto his shoulders. They spent hours in the hot tub, where they got all wrinkled and pruned, and their skin became tomato red. When they got out Inuyasha led her to their laundry room which was connected to the hot tub room.

"Here you can change in here." Inuyasha said opening the door.

"Into what?" Moriko asked, shooting him a playful glare.

"Oh yeah, umm..." Inuyasha dug threw the clean clothes looking for something of Kagura's but only found his clothes. "Here you can wear this." He said handing her his fire rat Kimono that was just washed and dried.

"Is there anything I could use as shorts or under wear?" Moriko asked blushing a little since she wasn't use to asking a guy that.

Inuyasha also blushed and looked for something. He handed her a pair of black boxers with the words _"hot stuff" _printed in flames.

"Thank you" Moriko said as Inuyasha walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

As Moriko was changing she started to sing her favorite song, "Carried". Inuyasha's ears tweaked when her heard her. He smiled as he listened to her sing.

_"I looked at you and I saw, everything that I have wanted._

_You voice; it sings to me like, rain drops, falling to the earth, my wings are spread and I am ready to be…_

_Carried, away by your eyes._

_I'm soaring; you just hold me tight._

_I am dreaming; of what my life should be like. _

_You seem to shy away from, anyone who tries to love you. _

_Though you come to me and seem just fine._

_Oh, I know that this world can be painful! But why on earth would you stay with me?_

_I am broken; holding onto dreams._

_When I'm cold you, pick me and carry me!_

_Carried, away by your eyes._

_I'm soaring; you just hold me tight._

_I am dreaming; of what my life should be like." _Moriko paused, and came out acting like she was strumming a guitar; Inuyasha was knocked over when she came out since he was sitting up against the door.

"Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you" Moriko said now realizing that she was singing and Inuyasha possibly heard it all.

"That's alright." Inuyasha said rubbing his head. "So what song was that you were singing?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"You actually heard me?" Moriko was blushing big time now; she wasn't use to singing in front of people or letting people hear her.

"Yep! I can tell why you like that song" Inuyasha said still smirking.

"How so?" Moriko became confused and wanted to know what he thought was the reason why she liked that song.

"And I quote, _'carried, away by your eyes'_. Obviously your eye fetish has control over your mind?" Inuyasha started laughing, Moriko standing there shocked that he figured it out.

"Shut up! I'm sure you have some sort of fetish yourself!" Moriko said now getting defensive.

"Seash, I'm sorry!" Inuyasha had a sarcastic tone to his voice when he said that, which pissed Moriko off even more; her eyes now fixed on Inuyasha in a glare. Moriko raised her fist and pulled back to punch. Inuyasha thought that it would be harmless to let her punch his arm; after all, he is half demon.

"Stupid ass hole!" Moriko said as her fist came down on Inuyasha; throwing him to the other side of the hot tub room.

"OW!" Inuyasha screamed as he hit the wall and tried to rub both his head and arm at the same time. "That hurt!"

"Well if you don't wanna be hurt then don't piss me off!" Moriko snapped. Inuyasha stayed quite, he didn't want to push her buttons even more.

Inuyasha went in to the laundry room and changed into some more jeans and a white T-shirt. When he came out he was glomped by Moriko who apologized for her bad attitude.

"Kagura, may I talk to you for a second?" Moriko asked as she walked into the kitchen with Inuyasha. Kagura nodded and went with Moriko, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru behind.

"Do you have any Tampons? Or pads?" Moriko asked, trying to be as quite as possible.

"Yeah, I have some Tampons; they're in the bathroom." They left the room and went into the bathroom; Inuyasha decided to be a snoop and followed. Kagura came out a few minutes later and Moriko closed and locked the door. Since she was just using the bathroom now Inuyasha sat next to the door and waited for her to get out.

When Moriko got out he saw her holding a small zip lock bag in her hands with what looked to him like candy bars.

"Why do you have candy bars with you in the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face.

"Umm… They're… Umm…" Inuyasha took the bag from Moriko and opened it up and looked at the "candy bar"

"Give those back!" Moriko demanded blushing.

"I just want one!" Inuyasha said opening one up; he sat there looking very confused and studied the object for a while when he suddenly remember a commercial he had seen on TV.

"AHH!" Inuyasha threw the tampon to the floor and whipped his hands off on his pants. He gave Moriko a grossed out looks and then ran off to his bed room.

Moriko was to embarrassed to do anything and sat there dumbfounded.

All that day Inuyasha avoided Moriko, who was getting annoyed at his childish attitude.

"You do know that you HAVE to sleep in the same bed and room tonight?" Moriko confronted Inuyasha who had a counter attack.

"I don't HAVE to sleep in there! I can just tuff it out in my room!"

"Fine! Do what you want!" Moriko stomped off to the room she was staying in which was now considered her room.

In her room she thought of ways to torture Inuyasha for being such on ass. But then she decided that it would make him scared of her and just grumbled her anger off.

"GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!" Inuyasha screamed into his pillow. "I cant believe that I let her wear my boxer and… Oh no! My fire rat!" Inuyasha ran out of his room and barged into Moriko's.

"I want my kimono back!" He ordered, Moriko sat up and glared at him; she had just cooled down and he ruined it by yelling at her.

"NO! You'll just have to wait until my dad gets here with my clothes!" Moriko felt like being a bitch and made him suffer. Inuyasha pulled on his hair; he didn't know how to get it back because he didn't want to touch her, but then sucked it up and flew onto the bed and started to pull his kimono off of Moriko.

"What the hell are you doing?" Moriko struggled to stay in the kimono, she didn't have a bra on and was freaking out.

"Give me it!" Inuyasha ordered again, not even thinking about what he was getting his self into.

"Inuyasha wait!" Inuyasha finally got a good pull on the kimono and pulled it all the way off of Moriko who tried to cover her self with her arms but failed.

"Ah ha!" Inuyasha said joyfully, and then took notice that Moriko was sitting in front of him blushing and topless. His eyes grew wide and he threw his head onto the bed.

"I'M SORRY! I SWEAR!" He screamed from within the bed. Kagura passed by the door and caught a glimpse of Moriko and ran back to see what was going on.

"Get out of my room now!" Moriko demanded as she grabbed the fire rat kimono out of Inuyasha's hands and covered her self. Inuyasha ran out bumping into Kagura and then took off down the hall even faster out of sheer embarrassment.

"What happened?" Kagura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The retard tried to take his damn Kimono back and then left me topless. He even seen my…!" Moriko stopped because she knew that Kagura understood.

"Want me to kill him for you?" Kagura said with an evil smile.

"Nah, I'll do that later. I need to cool down a bit, cause I want to make his death slow and painful." Moriko joked.

"Alright, but remember that you can call me if you need help." Kagura left the room and went to her own.

Night finally came and Moriko snuggled up in bed and fell fast a sleep, where as Inuyasha tossed and turned in his bed.

He gave up on sleeping like that, and took his stuff with him into Moriko's room and forced himself to lay down next to her in the bed, so he could get to sleep with the hum of his fan near by.

When Moriko woke up the next morning she was a little scared to feel weight next to her on the bed and didn't want to turn to see who it was. She knew that Inuyasha was too scared to sleep next to her while she was on her period and started to freak out. She stayed there with her eyes wide open, and thought of ways to run out of the room with out the person next to her knowing. She was cramping so she had to hurry and figure things out, since it was getting very uncomfortable.

Inuyasha woke to the slight smell of sweat and he sensed the feeling of discomfort. He sat up and looked at Moriko who quickly closed her and nearly pee'd herself in fear.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, nudging Moriko on the shoulder; he was grossed out anymore and didn't care about touching Moriko on the shoulder.

Moriko jumped a little and turned over to see if it was really Inuyasha who was talking, and when she saw him she was relieved.

"Yeah, I just don't feel to well." She said as she ran to the bathroom. Moriko was now in her night clothes and gave Inuyasha his kimono back to him last night; he of course threw it into the washer since at that time he was still grossed out.

It was 4:15 and still partly dark, so Inunotaisho was getting ready to go to bed. He went into Moriko's room to check on Inuyasha who was playing his Playstation 2 which he left in there for when he got bored.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked Inuyasha with droopy eyes.

"Moriko isn't feeling good. Do you think she is getting sick again from moving around to much?" Inuyasha asked his father.

"Nah it is normal for women to get cramps and feel sick on their periods." Inunotaisho replied.

"Please don't remind me of that dad." Inuyasha said with a grossed out look on his face. Inunotaisho laughed at the comment.

"Well I'm going to bed; you should get some more sleep. Good night."

"Good night dad."

A few minutes later Moriko came in still feeling sick.

"Do you have any Ibuprofen?" She asked holding her stomach.

"Yeah let me get it out of the medicine cabinet." Inuyasha went into the bathroom and came back with some of the pills and a cup of water.

"Thank you." Moriko said taking the cup and pills and swallowing them both as quick as she could. "So why are you being so nice to me right now? I though you were afraid of me." Moriko asked.

"I got over it. I needed my fan so I just gave up and told myself that it's going to have to be something I will have to deal with if I ever get married." Inuyasha said blushing a little.

"Ah, I see. Well I'm glad that you won't be treating me like a sick person with a disease that will kill you in seconds." Moriko said smiling as she laid down back into bed.

The two of them went right back to sleep even though Moriko had a tough time getting comfortable.

Later that day when they were wide awake, Moriko's dad came to pick her up and take her fire work shopping. They had saved up a ton of money just for the 4th and could now get the best of the best and plenty of other fire works that weren't so good too.

She spent the whole day with her dad and even spent time with her animals that she missed a lot and visa versa with them.

She now had her own person supplies and medicine for her week of misery and hid them where Inuyasha wouldn't even accidentally find them.


	6. Chp 6 America's Birthday Blast!

_**MATURE CONTENT: FOR CUSSING**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS IS MERELY A FAN FIC AND IS ALL MADE UP! NOT ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MANGA/ANIME WILL BE IN THIS AND THIS IS ALSO A CHARACTER BUILDER FOR ME SO I CAN MAKE MY OWN ANIME'S AND STORIES! SO IF YOU READ ANY OTHER STORY WITH MORIKO IN IT, UNDERSTAND THAT INUYASHA MIGHT NOT BE IN IT. Thank You! Lolz**_

Chapter 6: America's birthday blast!

The day had finally come, it was now the 4th of July; Moriko and Inuyasha hurried to set up the outdoors with decorations since they were left with that job. Being teenagers they of course went all out and made it look almost like a Childs' birthday party, and when Sesshoumaru and Kagura came out they just laughed at the sight of the streamers and balloons.

"So whose birthday is it?" Sesshoumaru asked joking around.

"It is the birthday of America!" Moriko said cheerfully, "Although I'd rather live in Canada or Australia. Come to think of it, Europe isn't that bad either."

"What about Japan!" Inuyasha added in.

"Yeah that will work too." Sesshoumaru and Kagura sat there confused for a second and then shook their heads and walked off onto a little trail in the woods near by.

"I have to call my daddy! I will be right back okay?" Moriko half informed, half asked.

"Yeah, go see what time every one is going to be here so I know when to start cooking the food your dad brought."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Moriko ran inside the house and dialed her number on the phone. Minutes later she came running out and informed Inuyasha of the time every one was going to be there and who was bringing what.

When everything was completely set up both Inuyasha and Moriko went inside, sat on the couch and let out a big sigh of exhaustion. Both of them were tired and decided to leave the cooking to Sesshoumaru and Kagura since all they did was go and play around in the woods; the two tired teens went and lied down in their bed and fell fast asleep, of course they had their alarm clock set to the time that people would be showing up but still needed the sleep to stay wide awake for the whole night.

When people finally started to show up, Moriko was ready to great them with hugs and a big smile. She didn't get to see her other family too much but still acted like she had always known them and acted as her normal self. All of Moriko's cousins and her little brother played around in the field while the adults sat down and talked with each other taking a small plate of appetizers to make the talking easier and to have an excuse for not commenting back on something. Moriko went back inside for a little bit to take another nap since she was still tired, and Inuyasha decided that he was going to go and play with the kids; he was still a kid at heart since he had to grow up so fast and loved to play around like the children did. Moriko woke up just in time to see Inuyasha playing hide and go seek with the kids and laughed at the site of him acting like he didn't know where they were (Even though he could smell them all). Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Moriko giggling and waved to her smiling back; Moriko blushed and slightly waved before running back into the house to hide herself.

"Dinner time!" Frank yelled out to the chattering family, and it almost seemed like every man there formed a stampede to get to the food. Moriko waited for her elders to get food first and by the time it came her turn there was almost nothing left to get; a tap on her shoulder turned her around and Inuyasha was there holding two plates of food, one for her and one for himself. Moriko once again blushed and thanked Inuyasha before sitting down next to him.

"So Moriko, you never introduced us to this nice boy you've got here." Moriko's grandma Jane asked hinted to her that she wanted to know.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha." Moriko said hoping that the embarrassment that she knew was going to happen wouldn't happen.

"He sure is a hottie; you did find yourself a good one." Grandma Jane congratulated.

"WHAT!" Both Moriko and Inuyasha screamed in unison.

"Well you are going out aren't you?"

"NO!" Once again they both screamed their words together.

"Then why are you two hanging around each other so much?" Grandma Jain had a good point and left Moriko and Inuyasha speechless.

"Well… Umm…" Moriko tried to think of a reason and just when she had one Inuyasha butted in and said, "We're kinda like a brother and sister; we have to help each other out and keep each other safe." Those words broke Moriko's heart and she didn't know why, or at least she wanted to make herself believe that she didn't know why.

"Mmhmm… That's how it always starts out." Moriko's grandmas said under her breathe. Inuyasha was to busy listening to Frank explain why Moriko was staying here and Inuyasha wanted to help tell the story. Moriko remained quit for most of dinner except when she had to show and explain her scarred arm.

"Ah, it is finally night time." Inunotaisho said stretching out as he awoke from his slumber. He went outside and introduced himself to every one and lied that he had worked late the night before and needed some extra sleep.

Inunotaisho, Frank and Sesshoumaru all went down to the end of the field and set up the fire works. The first ones to be set off were the sprinklers for the little kids who had to go to bed by 11:30 pm. (They would sleep in the living room of Inunotaisho's until the show was over.) After all the small fireworks were over the children were sent to bed and the big artillery was brought out. Moriko sat by herself in front of every one. She had forgotten to bring her coat out with her and didn't want to miss anything, so she sat there cold and shivering. Inuyasha took notice to this and came over and wrapped his fire rat kimono around her. Moriko was slightly shocked at this but remembered his words 'We're kinda like a brother and sister; we have to help each other out and keep each other safe.' And then she shrugged it off and sat there still gloomy. Inuyasha was confused and thought that she was mad at him, so he kept his distance.

Moriko's night was pretty horrible with the thought of Inuyasha only considering her as a sister lingering in her mind, and she hardly noticed the fireworks. Down at the end of the field the three guys were getting ready to light off the final fireworks and start the finally; Inunotaisho notice a rift in the air and tried to stop Frank from lighting the firework but failed since he couldn't get his words out in time. The fireworks went up with their usual bangs and all seemed fine, though Inunotaisho was still worried and suspicious. He told Sesshoumaru and Frank to go take shelter and told them of the possible danger and they did as told. Inunotaisho started up to the others in a run, and just as the last firework went off he sensed the rift again and seen a tunnel going from the fire work straight towards the family.

"Get to the house! Every one!" The family looking confused but did as told.

Moriko was still in her heartbroken daze and didn't hear anything that Inunotaisho had said. Inuyasha turned to see the firework heading towards them and seen Moriko just sitting there starring right at it.

"Moriko!" Inuyasha screamed running towards her. "Get down you psychotic bitch!" He threw himself over Moriko covering both of them in his kimono. Moriko came out of her trance and nearly jumped up at the site of fire surrounding the outside of the kimono; Inuyasha held onto her tightly and wouldn't let her go. After the fire had gone he stood her up and starting yelling at her telling her how stupid it was of her to sit there and wait for death. Moriko had a confused look on her face and then brought her hand up to her ear and snapped her finger; Inuyasha then became confused to and shut up. Moriko started to freak out and tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She repeated.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" Inuyasha was now very worried. Moriko just looked at him and was quit for a second. Then she began bawling and fell into Inuyasha chest. "Moriko you have to tell her what's wrong." Moriko felt the vibrations of Inuyasha's voice and knew almost what he had said; she looked up at him and tried to pull herself together.

"I—th-h-h-ink I- a-am de-af…" She stuttered as she was panting heavily thanks to her crying. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried asking if she was sure and then realized that it wouldn't work. Moriko's family gathered around to see if it was true and started yelling her name and Moriko sat there wondering what was going on and what they were all saying. She soon got fed up with it and ran into her bedroom. Inuyasha stood there still comprehending that this was all real and that Moriko may never hear again. After a few hours and after all of Moriko's family, except her dad, had left to go home; Inuyasha decided that it was about time to check on Moriko. He went into her room and found her fast asleep on the bed; she was worn out from all the crying that she had done. Inuyasha informed Moriko's dad that she was asleep and that he would inform him of Moriko's condition in the morning since her little brother Osu had to get home and go to sleep.

Moriko slept in until noon the next day and she still couldn't hear a thing. At first she was afraid that every one went some where and left her behind but then found Inuyasha in the living room sitting on the couch starring at the wall. This was strange behavior for Inuyasha and Moriko felt worst for him then herself because she was making him worry so much. She sat down beside him on the couch and looked at his face which was blank and hurt looking. Moriko touched his arm and he jumped a little; Inuyasha turned towards Moriko and tried to find a way of asking if she was okay. Moriko nodded her head 'yes' once Inuyasha had found a piece of paper and pencil to write on. Inuyasha started to write on the paper again and asked 'Can you hear?' Moriko of course shook her head 'no' and Inuyasha's ears very slightly drooped.

"Do you think you can take me to the doctors to see if this is permanent?" Moriko asked Inuyasha worried about talking to loud or and quit.

Inuyasha nodded his head 'yes' and wrote down that he would call her dad to have him pick them up and take them there.

Moriko smiled and said, "Thank you Inuyasha, I am sorry that this had to happen." Inuyasha gave her a sad and confused look as to say that it was him that was sorry that all this happened.

Inuyasha called Frank and both he and Moriko were picked up to go to the hospital. At the hospital they had to wait in the emergency room to be seen by a nurse who would first evaluate the client and ask them questions; Frank tried to answer all the questions he could but some of them were about Moriko's personal issues. The nurse soon led the group to a waiting room so they could be seen by a doctor, who took about a half hour to get in there even though there weren't any patients to be seen before them. The doctor was on break and apparently emergency patients aren't that important. When he finally came in he did the routine tests on her ears and told them that he would need to have a cat-scan of her ears to check for damaged tissue and see how bad things were. The three of them had to wait another hour before Moriko could go in and get the cat-scan and then they had to wait 45 minutes before the results came back; When they did, they were all pleased to hear that Moriko _should _get her hearing back in hopefully a week or two but they would have to give her some meds to kick up the healing process.

Frank dropped Inuyasha and Moriko back off at Inuyasha's house and left to go relieve his sister, or Moriko's aunt, Jessie. Moriko was tired from the whole day and the radiation put out from the cat-scan didn't help, so she went to bed to take at least a nap. When dinner time came Inuyasha brought her some food and a bed tray to put it on; Moriko was happy to have at least a few of her senses increase and woke up to the smell of the food as Inuyasha walked up the stairs towards her. Moriko shoveled her food down and thanked Inuyasha for bringing it up to her. After she was done she felt tired again and went into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed; when she was done she hopped into the bed and fell asleep fast. Inuyasha came in not long after Moriko had fallen asleep and lied down next to her. He whispered words about something, though Moriko had woken up when he lied down but still kept her eyes closed and, having this as another increased sense, she could understand the words he was saying just from feeling his voice vibrate. Moriko smiled and fell right back to sleep.

The next morning Moriko was awakened by nudging and opened her eyes to Inuyasha holding a cup of milk and her medication that the doctor prescribed to help boost the healing process of her ear drum. Moriko moaned; she didn't want to get up yet but knew she had to or else she wouldn't get better. Most people would think that sleeping helps to heal some one, and they're right but if you aren't active for a good amount of time then it will take longer to heal and Moriko was taught this early on by her father.

"Alright, hand it over." Moriko said after sitting up in bed. She popped the pills in her mouth and drank all the milk down to get rid of the horrid taste that they left behind. "So what are your plans for today?" Moriko asked Inuyasha who pulled out from behind his back a portable dry erase white board and dry erase marker.

"Hang out with you?" Moriko asked while reading the sentence that Inuyasha had written on the board. She blushed and felt butterflies float around in her stomach. "Uh… Okay." Inuyasha grabbed onto Moriko's hand and pulled her out of bed to the playstation2 and made her sit down and play while he went and made breakfast for the two of them; Sesshoumaru and Kagura had left to go get groceries in town and Inunotaisho was asleep of course, so Inuyasha and Moriko were basically by themselves for most of the day.

"Do you want to go outside?" Moriko read the white board again and nodded 'yes' to Inuyasha's question and they both got dressed and went outside. Moriko walked out over towards the area that the firework went off and the parts that she missed now came into her mind; she started to have a panic attack as she relived the whole experience and an image of a demon made of fire coming right at her. The demon grabbed onto her head and made a very loud and high pitched screech which made her scream and grab her head; she blacked out and then the whole thing was over.

As she was having her panic attack Inuyasha tried to contain her and make sure that she didn't hurt herself and tried his hardest to get threw to her to calm her down. When Moriko finally came to she looked around for the demon that she had seen, and looked up at Inuyasha and clung to him tightly begging him protect her from the demon and to kill it.

"Demon?" Inuyasha asked himself; he had no memory of seeing a demon and thought that Moriko might be talking about the fish demon that first attacked her and put her in his house in the first place. He wrote on his white board and asked her to explain what she was talking about; Moriko explained in her own way what her memory was like. After hearing her story, Inuyasha took her into his dad and informed his dad about what Moriko had seen; Inunotaisho smacked himself in the head and started cursing to his self for forgetting to deal with the demon. He has been too busy trying to calm every down, he forgot to go search for the demon and it had gotten away.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Inunotaisho asked his youngest son.

"He is in town; why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked back.

"He and I are going to go search and destroy the demon of fire."

"Why can't I come and help!" Inuyasha asked in a tone; he didn't like getting left behind to feel useless and wanted to go kick some demon ass.

"Because you need to help watch Moriko. Plus, this is no ordinary demon; Instead of being a demon that manipulates fire or has guard against fire so it can use it for attacks, this demon is literally made from fire. It has no parents and no siblings; it truly is one of its own. The demons made from the four elements are most dangerous, and can kill even the strongest of demons. Plus I believe that there is another demon that was a part of the ambush; I believe it was the demon of air. That one will be the hardest to beat and we will need to watch how the air is reacting to see where it may be."

"So if they can kill you why are you going after them!" Inuyasha asked, now worried about losing his father again.

"Remember son that I am a spirit and have the advantage. As for Sesshoumaru, he is going to be the bait and I won't let him die." Inunotaisho reassured his son.

"As if I was worried about Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled at that thought.

"You'd better watch it boy…" Inunotaisho growled at Inuyasha as a warning.

"Sorry…" Inuyasha apologized solemnly.

"Get me the phone; I am going to call Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha ran to get the phone as his father requested. Inunotaisho gestured Moriko over and made her sit on the bed. He placed his hands on her head and started meditating; as he was meditating his whole body started to glow and so did Moriko's; this freaked her out a little, but she trusted Inunotaisho and let him do what he needed to do.

"There," Inunotaisho had finished and let go of Moriko's head. "Now you can hear the thoughts of every one around you, and as you should know, when we speak, we think about the words we are speaking."

"Oh my god." Moriko grabbed her ears and noticed that she still couldn't hear any other sounds but could here the words that Inunotaisho was saying. "How did you do that?"

"I used my spiritual energy to give the gift of telepathy. Now you can understand what we are all saying." Inunotaisho explained.

"Well, thank you very much." Moriko gave Inunotaisho a hug, since he was now like a second father to her.

"You're welcome." Inunotaisho patted her back and sent her off.

Inuyasha came in not to long after Moriko left and went to her room, where she danced around with joy that she could finally hear every one.

"Here you go dad." Inuyasha handed the phone over to Inunotaisho who called Sesshoumaru and got himself prepared for a battle.


End file.
